Old Habits Die Hard
by VintageFairyTale
Summary: "Grief; a type of sadness that most often occurs when you've lost someone you love. It's a sneaky thing, because it can disappear for a long time, and then pop back up when you least expect it."  Dean/OC - Sam/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Note!**

**I do not own the Supernatural or the cast**

**I do how ever own Rebekah and Amanda and whatever else you don't recognize.**

**Also this takes place at the beginning of Season Four.**

**So if you haven't seen it.. lots of spoiler**

**One more thing, I made it Rated; M just to be safe ^.^**

**Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Amanda's Point Of View

I giggled as I went to turn up the radio as Enrique Iglesias' smooth voice filled the speakers of the car. There was just something about this song that I loved, maybe because it was cheesy, or it was actually just a good song in general.

But nevertheless, I still loved it.

"God Amanda what is it with you and this song?" My sister Rebekah asked slightly shaking her head with a laugh.

"I don't know, its fabulous! It might also be because of that one time... OHHH, I just wanna hold you, I just wanna hold you! Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care, you're here tonight! I can be your hero BABY! Bekah, I have to pee!" I suddenly blurted out, stopping my jumping around in the front seat. I really had to pee!

"Well there's a gas station up ahead of us, want to stop there and see if they're open." Rebekah said turning down the radio some. I nodded vigorously and prayed I could hold it in, I hated having such a small bladder.

A few moments later we pulled in to an old stanky gas station, "Doesn't look like anyone's here." Rebekah observed as she put the car in park and turned off the engine. I didn't even bother to reply as I quickly hopped out of the car, and over to the building to try and find the bathroom.

Once I found the door with the little stick figure in a dress, and a few graffiti marks, I shoved the door open to be met with one of the most disgusting sights ever. There were flies all over the bathroom, it smelled like someone must have died giving birth to a bowel movement, and there was throw up and poo all over the toilet seat. Nearly throwing up from gagging, I closed the door quickly and walked around to where Bekah was.

"The bathroom was disgusting, I'm going to pop a squat in the bushes back there." I once again didn't wait for her reply, but ran towards the back of the building near the bushes. In my state of mind, I hadn't even seen the man walking towards the gas station.

"You know, I didn't ever think I would see the day you would actually go to the bathroom in bushes." I heard my sister chuckle. "Dad would be so proud."

I rolled my eyes, "just like how he would be proud of you cheating that guy out of his poker winnings."

"Who do you think taught me how to do it?" Just by the tone of her voice I could tell she was smirking, and when I was done with my business and everything, I walked around the bushes I was behind and I saw her leaning against an old car. And sure enough she had that signature smirk of hers across her face.

"Bekah, let's get back on the road, I"m starving now. I don't think I'd want to eat anything from this shit hole." Grabbing Rebekah's arm we started to walk back towards where she parked the Camaro. Before we rounded the corner, there was a sudden gust of wind that broke the windows of the gas station.

"What the hell…" She trailed off as she went to move closer to the window to get a better look.

"Wait!" I hissed at her before she could get any closer to the window, and she turned around and gave me a "what?" look. "What the hell are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes, "What does it look like I'm doing?" She replied as she pulled out her gun. I watched as she moved closer to the window and started to peek inside, "I don't thin-" She started to say when she let out a shocked scream and fell over backwards.

I moved towards her to see what had shocked her, and didn't see anything or anyone. "What the hell Bekah? There's nothing here." I asked looking around once again. "Did you see a ghost or something? Cause with this deserted gas station, I wouldn't be surprised if there was a spirit."

She glared at me but that was when I saw a guy slowly lift his head up from the other side of the window to look out at us.

So that's what she screamed at.

"You nearly could have blown my head off!" He said in a deep husky voice.

"You got lucky that I forgot to take the safety off." Bekah said with a little irritation as she examined her gun to see if she really had forgotten to turn it off.

"Well, anyway, who are you?" I asked the guy who had climbed out of the window and was now standing in front of us. He was pretty tall, I must say, at least six foot. And not to mention he was pretty hot as well.

"Who wants to know?" He asked cocking his eyebrow up with a small smirk on his face. I could already tell he was going to be a pain in my ass. Having another sarcastic attitude for this brief second was already pissing me off, it was like having a second Rebekah around.

"Well since there's only my sister and I, I guess you could say, mmm, us?" Rebekah shot back before I could, and I glared at her from my peripheral vision.

He turned to me, ignoring my sister. "Dean, Dean Winchester."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Aw! Our next James Bond!" At this Bekah snorted and rolled her eyes, but then they turned serious for a moment.

"Why does that last name sound familiar?" My sister interrupted before Dean could reply about me calling him James bond.

"Didn't dad used to have a friend with that last name?" I asked curiously, trying to recall how we knew that last name. I could have sworn our dad was friends with a Jimmy Winchester? Or was it a John? "Bekah wasn't it Jimmy or Johnny Winchester? Don't you remember when we were younger, dad went out on a 'business trip' with him?"

Her eyebrows furrowed together in thought, and I glanced over at Dean and saw him looking at us with a look that said he wanted to say something, but he was clearly holding whatever it was back.

"I…Don't remember." She said, "dad went on trips with a lot of people Amanda. I don't remember them all."

"Whatever. Dean was your dads name uh Johnny?" I asked returning my curious glance towards Dean.

"It was John, yes. Do either of you have a cell phone? I need to make a quick call." Dean mentioned, looking between the both us expecting us to hand over a cell phone. I rose my eyebrow and looked towards Rebekah. She just stared at me for a second, rolled her eyes, and took out her phone giving it to Dean.

"Make it quick bub," She said walking towards the car, and I tailed behind her like a puppy.

"Is there a reason why you lied?" I asked when we were out of ear shot from Dean.

She didn't bother to turn and look at me, "because we don't really know if that's John's son, he could have just picked whatever last name came to mind. Then when I commented on it he could have just started going along with it." She sighed, "plus now that he thinks we know his 'dad' he'll want a ride."

"So why can't we give him one?" I asked glancing over at Dean and saw him look at my sister's phone in frustration before dialing the number again.

"For one," She started. "He looks like he's been rolling around in the dirt, and there's no way I'm letting him sit in my car looking like that… And second, he could be some psycho and then kil-"

Right there is when I cut her off, "Becks, would you listen to yourself." I paused and stepped closer to her. "About him picking a random name, which I doubt he really did. What are the chances of him picking a Hunters last name? Not only that, YOU"RE the one with the gun remember. Plus we have other weapons too. If anything, he should be the one questioning us."

"Fine, but I swear if he tries to kill us, or worse; stains my backseat with his dirty ass, I'll be blaming you shorty." Rebekah said, throwing her arm around my shoulders and waited for Dean to make his way over to us. After having what looked like a heated conversation on the cell phone, he finally decided to grace us with his presence.

"Thanks for letting me use that. I have to be somewhere soon, so I'll let you ladies go." We watched Dean start walking towards the parking lot next to the gas station that were full of unused cars.

"Don't even bother!" She yelled after him, causing him to turn around to look at us.

"We'll give you a ride," I said after her with a sweet smile as she removed her arm from around my shoulder to go around to the driver side.

In reply Dean looked from us to the cars, and back to us before he started to make his way over. I glanced over at Rebekah and saw her roll her eyes angrily and slide into the car. I looked back over at Dean and decided I should probably ask where he's headed. "So, where to?"

"An old friends house, it's a few miles ahead of us. Just keep going straight and I'll let you know when to turn..." He trailed off looking out the window, I nodded my head and fell silent looking straight ahead. I threw a look next to me that was directed at Rebekah, and eventually she noticed it and gave me a glare. I rolled my eyes when she just continued to drive, every once in awhile shooting a glare in the mirror towards Dean.

"Would you stop glaring at me, and just say what you want to already?" Dean finally snapped at my sister, as he leaned forward so his head was now in between mine and Rebekah's seat.

Her gazed stayed hard as she glanced over at him, "I don't know what you're talking about. I have nothing to say to you."

I rolled my eyes once again, and glared at the both of them. "You two are both annoying as all hell." I shook my head at them, and looked out the window again in silence while the two of them continued their glaring contest.

The next five minutes of silence was beginning to annoy me more than their stares, but I was cut off from what I was going to say when Dean told Bekah to turn right and down a dirt road.

"I..." Rebekah trailed off as she looked around at the scenery around us. I looked over knowing what she was going to say, but by the look she had, she didn't want to finish her sentence.

"I..I have to apologize for being a bitch?" Dean asked sarcastically, and I looked over at him and he was still leaning forward with his head in between us.

"Oh look! A house!" I pointed out as Bekah quickly stopped the car. I heard Dean huff in the backseat loudly as I opened the front door and jumped out of the front seat. I heard Bekah mumbling something underneath her breath as she popped her head out of the car and glared at me.

I shrugged my shoulders and shut the door after Dean had gotten out of the car. I followed him towards the front door, but stopped when I heard Bekah's voice behind me. "We're not going in there with him, we have a job to take care of." She said with a determined look, which caused me to stop in my tracks and narrow my eyes at her.

"Bekah it's been nine months since he died, and we haven't even come close to closing in on the demon. I think an hour at tops won't hurt our hunting." I knew I went to far with the statement, but it was true. We haven't even come close to finding the demon, and it was starting to take a toll on her.

I watched for some kind of reaction in her face, anything to tell me how she was feeling after what I had just said, but nothing came. She just stared at me without any emotion.

Ever since that day, she was never the same. Before she would always show emotions, was always easy to read but not anymore. She turned tougher, apathetic and just a bit bitchy.

"Whatever, wait here then for all I care." I said moving away from her. "I'll tell Bobby you said hello."

As I started to walk into the front door, I heard her let out a loud sigh as she caught up to me. "You're an ass." She mumbled and from the corner of my eye, I could tell she was shaking her head at me.

When we entered the living room where Bobby and Dean were, what we saw was just a tad bit confusing. Bobby was yelling at Dean and trying to stab him with a knife. Which then in return Dean had taken the knife and sliced his upper arm. Bobby seemed like he had just seen a ghost, to say the least we were confused as all hell.


	2. Chapter 2

_Once again I own nothing that you recognize.._

_enjoy ^.^_

_Rebekah's POV _

I really wanted to say something when I realized the knife Dean had just cut himself with was silver, but the look on both his and Bobby's face kept me silent. I then glanced over at my sister and saw she was looking back and forth at Bobby and Dean, clearly confused.

"Dean?" Bobby said softly with disbelief.

Dean looked at him with a defeated expression. "That's what I've been trying to tell you." He said moving closer to Bobby and all of a sudden they were in a tight hug.

"It's good to see you boy," Bobby said as they pulled apart.

"You too.."

"But how did you bust out?"

"Bust out of what?" Amanda asked but they ignored her, which caused me to roll my brown eyes.

"I don't know," Dean said slightly shaking his head. "I just woke up in a pine-"

I was about to finally say something when Bobby pulled out a flask and splashed what I assumed was holy water in Dean's face.

And I gotta say, that slightly made my day.

I heard Amanda giggle next to me which caused a slight smirk to appear on my face. The giggle was finally heard because before I knew it, both Dean and Bobby were staring at the two of us in the doorway. "Long time no see Bobby." I grinned as we stepped in to the house.

Bobby's eyes widened with shock, "Rebekah, Amanda?"

"How you doin' old man?" I asked stepping closer to him. "Looks like you haven't changed a bit." I added with a smile.

He didn't say anything but pulled me in to a tight hug, like he had done with Dean just moments before. "I heard about Ethan." He said softly as we pulled apart.

I shook my head, "not now alright?" I said and glanced over at Dean. "We'll talk later." I said moving aside so Amanda would get a hug as well.

"Well sorry to interrupt this lovely get together with you three, but I need to see someone right now. Bobby do you know where Sam is by any chance?" I rolled my eyes again and snorted at Dean while Bobby let go of Amanda's embrace. Amanda shot Dean a glare and I could tell she wanted to say something to him, but instead she bit her tongue.

"Sorry to say Dean, but I haven't gotten the slightest clue as to where your brother is." I glanced at Amanda and noticed her blue eyes were just looking around the room swinging her arms back and forth, her signal for being uncomfortable and feeling slightly awkward.

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?" Dean asked starting to get angry.

And once I saw this, I decided to take it upon myself to tune them out and start to make myself comfortable for the time being. I took off my jacket and pulled my dark brown hair into a messy ponytail and looked at my sister. Surprisingly enough she had already done the same thing and was now looking at a book that was open on the table.

"Anything interesting?" I asked peeking over her shoulder.

"Not really, just a demon that devours babies, nothing out of the ordinary." I furrowed my eyebrows and made a disgusting face at my sister who just shrugged and turned the page.

"I don't know where your brother is because he left right after you went to hell, you igit." I heard Amanda snort at Bobby's insult towards Dean. But then she threw her head up and stared at Bobby and Dean in a confused manner.

"Wait...what? You went to hell? How the hell did you manage that..?" She asked throwing the book on the floor which got a sour puss look shot at her from Bobby.

"He made a deal," I stated looking from Dean to Bobby and then at Amanda.

"How do you even.." Amanda started to ask but I interrupted her.

"I found out when we were at Ellen's a couple days before her bar burnt down. We were trying to get any type of lead on that bitch..." I trailed off and slightly shook my head to try and get rid of the angry feeling that was starting to boil up, but I continued anyway. "So while I was waiting for Ash, I heard some hunters talking about it."

"That's none of your damn business." I looked towards Dean who the voice belonged to, well it sounded more like a growl than anything else.

I rose my right eyebrow slightly and felt my corner of my lip curl up into a smirk. "It might not be my business, but apparently it was what everyone was talking about. You're a hot topic to talk about Winchester."

I heard Amanda snort from the chair she plopped herself onto again, and I continued to smirk at Dean. His face contorted into anger and if looks could kill, I'd be six feet in the ground right now.

Dean was about to say something probably repulsive, but Bobby saved the day by interrupting. "Bekah, Dean, shut up. Dean why don't we go find Sam before the two of you kill each other."

Dean glared at me one last time before turning around and disappearing into the kitchen. Once he was out of ear shot I let out a sigh, and looked at Bobby, "I wouldn't kill him you know, not if I absolutely have to." I said with a innocent smile and a shrug.

"I know you wouldn't." Bobby replied and watched Amanda get up from the old fashioned chair and walk into the kitchen. "How about you tell me about Ethan now."

I nodded and sat on the chair Manda had been sitting in moments before. "I really don't feel like getting to deep in the story, but I was watching a movie with him and Manda called me about how she found one of the stronger demons that had escaped. There was no way I was going to pass that up. So I told him I would be back and not to wait up for me, cause my sister needed my help with some stuff. He started questioning me about it, cause I had been doing that a lot to him lately." I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly to steady myself.

"You never told him did you?" Bobby asked.

I nodded, "yeah it was bad enough that I was going to be marrying him, that alone was bringing him into danger. But to let him know I was a hunter..." I stopped myself again. "But anyways, he ended up following me, and he got caught up in the cross fire."

"I'm so sorry Rebekah. I know you blame yourself for it, but you need to stop doing that. It wasn't your fault at all, you were just trying to protect him." I nodded my head and kept taking deep breaths in and letting them out slowly to keep myself under control.

"I know Bobby, Manda's been telling me that every day. But it still hurts, not being able to protect him that night." I stopped myself before I lost the control I barely held onto. I was thankful for my sister and Dean coming back into the living room at that second.

"You okay?" Manda asked as she stopped in front of me, and I just nodded before standing up and walking over where Dean was, who was now doing something on Bobby's computer.

"Hey Bobby, what's the deal with the liquor store hmm?" Dean said holding up a bottle. "Parents been out of town or something?"

"The last few months ain't been all that easy," Bobby replied grimly.

"Right," Dean said looking back at the computer screen, where I saw a flashing arrow. "Sam's in Pontiac, Illinois."

"Right near where you were planted." Bobby said and I could tell he was starting to think about this. Something definitely must be up that I'm missing.

"Right where I popped up. A coincidence, don't you think?" Dean questioned looking at Bobby.

"Bekah, do you think we should leave them? I feel sort of, erm, out of place.." Amanda whispered, trying not to let Dean and Bobby hear her.

I nodded my head, and grabbed the car keys out of my back pocket. "Well it was a pleasure seeing you Bobby, but I think Amanda and I will be leaving now. You and Dean need to uh, catch up on things it seems."

"Wait," Bobby said stopping us as we were pulling on our jackets. "Would you mind if you gave us a ride? My car isn't in the best shape right now, it needs a new transmission."

I raised an eyebrow, "Wow the Bobby Singer without a car. The world really must be coming to an end."

"Shut up Bekah," Manda said hitting my arm. But I could tell she was just as amused as I was. "But yeah we'll give you a ride." She said with a smile, and it was my turn to hit her.

"Would you stop doing that!" I exclaimed, hitting her arm again

"Doing what?" She asked innocently, rubbing her arm.

"Offering people rides, I'm not a fucking taxi."

"But we know Bobby." She furrowed her eyebrows.

"That's besides the point," I huffed.

I saw Amanda roll her eyes and start walking towards the door. Bobby was putting on his jacket as well and followed her out, Dean was just glaring at me. "What? It wasn't my idea!" I exclaimed and walked out the door as well. I didn't want to get attacked by Dean right now.

"I seriously hate you right now Manda. If you weren't my sister, I would have already thrown your ass out on the curb." Amanda laughed and blew a kiss in my direction before letting Dean in the back seat, and getting in back with him

I rolled my eyes as I pulled my gun from behind my back so I wouldn't have to sit on it when I got in the car. Once inside I buckled my seat belt and started the car, I noticed Bobby examining it. "This stuff has your dad written all over it." He said hitting buttons in the screen that was built above the radio.

"Yeah you should see the trunk." Amanda said popping her head in between the seats. "It's pretty awesome."

The car ride after that was pretty silent besides Amanda singing and humming to some of the songs that were playing on the radio. Dean was eerily quiet staring outside the window, and Bobby had fallen asleep.

And to be quite honest, I was happy for that. I didn't wanna deal with arguing with Dean about something or other, or talking about Ethan with Bobby again. Or Amanda.. cause right now I was just annoyed with her.

But all good things come to an end and when you have to break that silence. "Alright Hell boy, what hotel is he saying at?"

"He's staying at the Astoria Hotel." Dean replied still staring out the window. I waited for someone else to say something, but I realized Amanda had fallen asleep and Bobby was still sleeping.

Noticing the hotel, I pulled into the parking lot and parked the car which woke Bobby up. "We're finally here." I said taking out the keys, and opening the door. "Dean, can you wake up my sister for me?"

"Not the chocolate!" I heard my sister exclaim moments later from the car.

"God damn it!" Dean's voice followed.

"Give me a heart attack why don't you." Amanda said with a little aggressiveness in her voice.

"Well ... you didn't have to hit me!" At this I couldn't help but smile.

I walked over to where Bobby was, "so how do you think Sam's going to take Hell boy being back?" I asked putting my gun back in its rightful place, and made sure my silver dagger was tucked in my jacket sleeve.

"He'll probably wanna try and kill him like I did." Bobby said as we watched Manda and Dean get out of the car and walk over to us.

I looked back at Bobby, "would it be horrible of me to say, I hope he does?"

"Okay, seriously Rebekah, what's happened to you?" He asked taking me by the shoulders so he could look me in the eyes.

"You'll never figure that one out Bobby. It's a puzzle that's missing half of the pieces." Amanda replied and walked into the hotel with Dean, while Bobby continued to stare into my eyes.

"We should go in there with them, we don't know what's gonna happen when they meet." I shrugged his hands off of my shoulders, and walked into the front door to the hotel. I could hear Bobby behind me to keep up with my fast pace up the stairs.

"Well, did you guys knock?" I asked once Bobby and I had made it to same door, but only to find Dean and Amanda just standing there.

"No." They said together causing Bobby to roll his eyes.

"Why not?" Bobby asked over my shoulder.

There wasn't that much room in the hall for all four of us to stand, but before either one of them could reply I went to go push passed them to knock. "I'll do it."

Right when my fist was about to pound on the door, Dean stopped me and pushed me back to where I was standing behind him.

"I'll do it." He said flatly, and all I did was glare sharp things at the back of his head with my eyes, praying it would hopefully work.


End file.
